Such is Life
by a.like.my.legs
Summary: Its been a couple of years since the Teen Titans broke up and went their separate ways. Some stayed Heros, others didn't. Some stayed in contact and others didn't. This story mainly revolves around Statfires life and adjusting to it without her Team. About letting go of love, and finding it again. Pairings: BB&Rav / Star&Rob / Cy&Jx I do not own the TT. I only wish.


Chapter 1

Left and right, I keep turning in front of my rooms full length mirror but I'm just not convinced; I shrug as I slip on my Madden pumps in the color nude. I know I'm beautiful and I was in my 30's now but I was confident. I guess my self doubt was acceptable considering today's meeting. I try to brush off the tiny wrinkles my skirt had began to form, with no success of course. I take a full view of myself. Pink blazer over a plain white strap shirt and pink skirt to match it. I look great, "ugh I am too tall." I tell myself… "Anders!" There's a loud thumping at the door. "Anders! Open your dam door I been calling you like a mad man! You know how tense I get over these g-dam things!" That's Henry, my assistant. He has been for 2years now; ergo the liberty in his tone. I quickly grab my phone, purse and keys and run to the door. He's standing there sweaty and wild eyes and I know he didn't get any sleep last night. I don't blame him, neither did I. This meeting was important to us. We work for Jumps city's paper and today's the day we get assigned our one last big one before we are free. Free to write about whatever we want. We get our own spot on the paper were we can fill it with whatever we want to fill it with. I'm ecstatic but definitely a lot more nervous than that.

As we both make our way into Vivian's, my bosses office, she's smiling. "Kory you freaken did it, I'm so glad." She walks over and shakes both our hands. "Lord knows how much I've wanted this for you and I know you wanted it too. You've worked so hard. I've thrown every stupid, ""How to's"" to ""why did he."" And ""Best bed secrets."" I could think of and you still followed through. Your great in this industry and I know Drew agrees as well." Drew was our editor and chief. "And what do I agree with?." In walks Drew smiling ear to ear. As he walks in he's looking at me. He was 40 and he was handsome with a Paul Bettany look to him. I respected him as my boss but it never went past that. He was imagining me naked now I could tell. He'd always try and hide it and for that and more is why I respected him. But I'm sure if he would of seen me naked he probably would of promoted me already. I inwardly laughed. I am okay with my pass on that. Vivian laughs, "Drew! We were just talking about how much you think Kory deserves this." He walks over and takes the chair next to Vivian's desk as she leans on her desk and Henry and I on the chairs facing her desk. We're all comfortable now and Drew begins to speak. "Yea I do believe that. You do Kory you've worked hard but I need you to know that it gets serious from this day on. Covering makeup secrets is one thing but what your going for is down a completely different road. Do you understand that?" He has a serious face on now. "Yes Drew 100 percent understood I am choosing this." I respond with the same face. "Good." He is smiling again. "Okay so this is your assignment. I'm sure your familiar with name Greyson-"

"oh. Shit."

I instantly freeze. He must of noticed my change because he stops talking.

"Kory you okay?"

"Greyson sir?" I respond.

"Yes."

"Greyson as in, Richard Greyson?"

"That's the only one Kory should I continue?"

I nod my head and try desperately hide my discomfort. It must of worked because Drew continues talking. "Greyson has donated more than half his fundings to charity's all across the world."

"Woww." Vivian says "sounds too good."

"It does." Henry adds. "But is it legit."

"That's what I'm going to send you to find out." He looks at me and Henry. "I need you two to interview him. Shadow him for a week and get to the bottom of it. His people already okay'd it. They think it's an article about him and what he does while he's at work. So you'll find your information then write about it. If it's true then good. Tell it to the reader and praise him. Everyone is just waiting for the next thing about him to come out other than who he's dating and what the color of his shoes are. They'll eat it up."

"And what if he's a fake sir?" Asks Henry.

"Then write about it anyways." With that he gets off his chair hands me the papers with information to me, says good look, and leaves.

"Kory you okay?" Asks Vivian you look absolutely white. Drew doesn't know you enough to know when's something up but I do. Are you okay doing this?"

"Yes." I smile at her and although I know she isn't convinced she says alright and me and Henry leave.

"Your not okay."

"No I am not." Henry had been my assistant for a long time, yes. But he was also my friend and I had to tell him. "The truth is I already know the answer to this. Richard Greyson is that altruistic. He does donate all that money Henry. I know this for a fact." "And how could you possibly know that kory?" He asks looking puzzled. "Because. I just do."

"But how?!"

"Because! Richard Greyson is my husband ."

Soooo this is my first fanfic guys so please be easy on me lol.


End file.
